cartoonnetworkfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Stoked
Stoked là một chương trình dựa trên hoạt hình Canada-Mỹ, được công chiếu vào ngày 25 tháng 6 năm 2009 trên Teletoon và trên Cartoon Network, từ ngày 16 tháng 7 năm 2009 đến ngày 26 tháng 7 năm 2010. Cốt truyện Stoked là về một nhóm thanh thiếu niên (groms) mới đến Sunset Beach, những người đã đến huyền thoại Surfer's Paradise, B.C. cho một mùa hè để giành chiến thắng một cơ hội tại gromfest và sống giấc mơ lướt sóng cuối cùng của mùa hè vô tận. Họ có việc làm tại Surfer's Paradise Ridgemount Resort, nhưng họ có cơ hội lướt sóng. Nhân vật chính *Reef *Fin McCloud *Emma *Lauren "Lo" Ridgemount *Broseph *Johhny *Wipeout-The mascot of Sunset Beach. Nhân vật phụ *Ripper *No Pants Lance *Tyler "Ty" Ridgemount *The Kahuna *Andrew 'Bummer' Baumer *Wipeout *Rosie *Kelly *George Ridgemount *Mr. Ridgemount *Mrs. Ridgemount *Snack Shack *Sonny *Buster *Martha McCartney Nhân vật khách mời *Betty Stonestone *Blaire *Captain Ron *Captain Clam *Erica and Brianna *Sam McCloud *Grommet *Kai *Kianu Kole *Mark Marvin *Todd Marvin *Mr. Marvin *Mrs. Marvin *Marshall *Moe *Mr. Grizzle *Seymour Stevens *Stanley Stevens *Stone Seabreeze *Tuna McGillis Danh sách tập #Welcome to Paradise, Dudes! #Another Grom Bites the Dust #Board and Confused #Take Your Kook to Work Day #Waves of Cheese #The Very Very Very Very Very Important Guest #Hang 9 #Fast Times When the Ride Tides High #Reef and That Evil Totem #Charging into the Night #O Broseph, Where Art Thou? #Reef, Broseph, and Emma's Totally Stupid Adventure #Boards of Glory #Groms Gone Wild #Chum Music #Penthouse of Horror #Mr. Wahine #Grand Theft Whale Bus #A Boy Named Leslie #Who Knows What Evil Lurks in the Heart of Clam? #Siumber Party Animals #Endless Bummer #BroFinger (Unaired) #A Prank too Far (Unaired) #The Pirate Who Came to Lunch (Unaired) #The Day the Sea Stood Still (Unaired) #The Make-Out Fake-Out (Unaired) #Surf Surf Revolution (Unaired) #The Captain, The Grom, His Job and Her Dream (Unaired) #Will the Real Broseph Please Stand Up (Unaired) #I Like Beaver Butts and I Cannot Lie (Unaired) #Sick Day (Unaired) #Channel Surfers (Unaired) #Grommy the Vampire Slayer (Unaired) #Grumpy Old Brahs (Unaired) #Hunka Hunka Burning Reef #The Boardy Brotherhood #Safety Last (Unaired) #Clinging in the Rain (Unaired) #My Fair Leslie #Browatch #Bad Sports #(500) Days of Bummer #The Reefinator #Dirty Little Secret, Nedy Little Secrets #Sweet, Sweet, Meat Cheat #To Catch a Reef #Surfer's Got Talent #Groms on Strike #Heartbreak Hotel #All We Are Saying is Give Reef a Chance #Grom Fest Đặc biệt (Chỉ có trên Cartoon Network cho đến nay) #Spotlight on Stoked Hướng dẫn tóm tắt tập Welcome to Paradise, Dudes! ''' Broseph, Emma, Fin và Reef đến khu nghỉ mát Surfer's Paradise, vui mừng về công việc mới của họ. Nhưng họ nhanh chóng trở nên thất vọng khi họ phát hiện ra rằng công việc của họ không phải là những gì họ mong đợi. Trong khi đó Lo, con gái của chủ khách sạn, phát hiện ra bữa tiệc của cô cuối cùng là trên tin tức. '''Another Grom Bites the Dust Tiếp tục từ cùng ngày mà tập đầu tiên được đặt vào, các nhân vật chính điều chỉnh công việc mới của họ tại khách sạn. Board and Confused' '' Khi nhóm phải trải qua sự khởi đầu để họ có thể lướt qua Văn phòng, họ trải qua sự tra tấn lớn. Trong khi đó Lo cuối cùng nhận được rằng cha cô có nghĩa là kinh doanh về công việc của mình. '''Take Your Kook to Work Day Emma rơi vào anh trai của Lo, Ty, nhưng không thể để ý. Được nhắc nhở bởi lời khuyên của Lo khiến anh ghen tị, cô mang một người không phải địa phương đến Văn phòng. Bây giờ, mọi người đều ghét cô ấy. Làm thế nào cô ấy có thể sửa chữa mọi thứ? Waves of Cheese Sau khi nhìn thấy Reef bằng cách sử dụng đường dây từ bộ phim lướt sóng thập niên 90 để đón một vị khách dễ thương, Fin làm nhiệm vụ của cô là có Kahuna chạy Break Point tại các bộ phim để vạch trần Reef. The Very Very Very Very Very Important Guest Khi làn sóng ốm yếu nhất thế giới đến với Surfer's Paradise, một nhà phê bình khách sạn quan trọng cũng vậy. Nhưng khi anh ấy có thời gian tồi tệ, nhóm có thể làm đúng không? Hang 9 Khi Reef phá vỡ ngón chân hồng hào của anh ấy trong khi lướt sóng, anh ấy nghỉ cả tuần. Fin, mặt khác, được thay thế Reef là người hướng dẫn lướt sóng mới! Trong khi đó, George đang bị làm nhục bởi Lo trước lòng ... Fast Times when the Rip Tide's High Khi Reef và Fin bị kẹt trên một hòn đảo sau khi lướt sóng, họ phải làm việc cùng nhau để tồn tại. Trong khi đó, khi Lo đặt tour du lịch lướt ván tại Resort để làm hài lòng bố cô. Nó không kết thúc tốt. Reef and that Evil Totem Rạn san hô tìm thấy một con Haida nhỏ xíu gần một thác nước, và anh biến thành một chiếc vòng cổ giống như những con bọ cánh cứng. Nhưng khi nó trở nên không may mắn, anh ta phải loại bỏ nó. Trong khi đó Lo phải xử lý xem qua một số trẻ em của khách sạn. Spotlight on Stoked Nhận được phản ứng với Reef, Fin, Emma, Broseph, Lo, Johnny và các nhân viên còn lại tại Surfer's Paradise Resort trong tập đặc biệt này để đánh giá các sự kiện chính của mùa đầu tiên của Stoked. Charging into the Night Với Bummer đã đi cho đêm groms quyết định lướt vào ban đêm với sự giúp đỡ của đèn pha, nhưng đèn pha gây ra cúp điện cho toàn bộ khách sạn. băng đảng phải khôi phục lại sức mạnh trước khi anh ấy trả lại và chuyển chúng. Strike Three ''' Emma nhận được hai cuộc đình công trong hồ sơ của cô sau khi Lo lợi dụng cô. Khi Lo vô tình nhận được một phiếu lương khách cực kỳ sai lầm, cô ấy chỉ có thể là lý do khiến Emma bị sa thải. '''Reef, Broseph and Emma’s Totally Stupid Adventure Sau khi có đủ lương thực của nhân viên xấu, Reef, Emma và Broseph đi kiếm đồ ăn ở thị trấn, nhưng bằng cách nào đó bị lạc. Trong khi đó Fin có sự nóng bỏng cho anh chàng này có phòng lộn xộn cô đăng trên trang web của mình. Boards of Glory Khi Surfer's Paradise thua một đối thủ trong một cuộc thi, điều đó là do Reef và Broseph cứu được danh hiệu của Ridgemount. Groms Gone Wild Bummer rời đi vào cuối tuần và rời khỏi Johnny phụ trách. Các groms áp lực anh ta để trở thành ông chủ "vui vẻ", và hỗn loạn xảy ra. Trong khi đó, Reef phát triển một Bromance với một người lướt chuyên nghiệp, người dường như đã phải lòng Emma. Chum Music Lo bị bắt trong một lời nói dối sau khi cô tuyên bố cô hẹn hò với một ngôi sao nhạc rock, người sau đó xuất hiện tại khách sạn. Để cứu lấy khuôn mặt, Lo tiếp tục cuộc hành trình với ngôi sao lãng quên. Penthouse of Horror Fin, Reef, Lo và Broseph bị mắc kẹt trong một căn phòng khách sạn cũ mà Bummer tuyên bố bị ám ảnh bởi một cặp vợ chồng trẻ đã chết ở đó. Các băng đảng không thực sự tin vào ám ảnh, đó là cho đến khi ma xuất hiện. Trong khi đó, Kahuna đối mặt với một cây gậy cá ác mà anh vô tình đưa vào cuộc sống. Mr. Wahine Sau khi Ripper và Lance ăn mặc Rạn san hô lên như một cô gái, anh được tham gia một cuộc thi lướt sóng với Fin và Emma. Tuy nhiên, bảng của Emma bị hỏng. Mọi thứ trở nên tồi tệ hơn khi Bummer yêu Reef như Sandy Beaches! Grand Theft Whale Bus Khi một ban nhạc đến thị trấn, những groms kế hoạch mương làm việc cho buổi hòa nhạc. Tuy nhiên, mọi thứ không theo đúng kế hoạch. Với Kahuna không có sẵn, Johnny và groms đưa Whalebus đến thị trấn. Nhưng khi Bummer phát hiện ra, tất cả họ đều bất ngờ có thể thay đổi bộ truyện như chúng ta biết! A Boy Named Leslie Reef là Stoked để được đánh giá một cuộc thi bikini sắp tới, nhưng kế hoạch của mình trở nên phức tạp bởi sự xuất hiện không báo trước của mẹ. Emma bị tàn phá khi tên trùm xấu xa của cô Kelly yêu cầu Ty ra ngoài. Who Knows What Evil Lurks in the Heart of Clam? Sau khi Đại úy Ron phá hoại bản trình diễn lướt sóng của họ, những groms tấn công trở lại bằng cách ăn cắp trang phục linh vật của anh ta, Captain Clam. Rạn san hô hẹn hò với một cô gái khiến Fin ghen tỵ, và nhận được nhiều hơn sau đó anh ta mặc cả. Slumber Party Animals Ông Ridgemount vắng mặt vào cuối tuần, vì vậy Lo thuyết phục Johnny đặt các cô gái lên với một phòng khách sạn miễn phí cho buổi tối. Reef, Broseph và Johnny liệt kê khách sạn là khu nghỉ dưỡng 'quần áo không bắt buộc' với kết quả không mong muốn. Endless Bummer Một Bummer nhấn mạnh có một cuộc khủng hoảng và các groms trường anh ta theo cách thoải mái của họ. Emma hẹn hò với Johnny. Lo được một bài học từ Daddy cứng rắn như móng tay của mình về cách đối phó với trẻ em chăm sóc ban ngày của mình. BroFinger Reef và Fin cạnh tranh để thu hút sự chú ý của một nhà tài trợ thức uống năng lượng. Broseph được kiểm tra, và Emma hẹn hò với máy rắm của con người Ripper. A Prank too Far Rạn san hô Reef và Broseph Bummer với những trò đùa và trò đùa lớn nhất của họ từng đi xa quá xa. Emma sử dụng các phương pháp có vấn đề để có được ngay cả với những vị khách thô lỗ. The Pirate who came to Lunch Tìm cách nói chuyện ngọt ngào với bố mẹ để đưa cô đi cùng một chuyến đi trong gia đình, Lo ăn trưa cùng gia đình và Ty hẹn hò với Kelly kinh khủng. Broseph được tóc của mình bện và bí ẩn mất lướt sóng của mình stoke. 'The Day the Sea Stood Still ' Đại dương bằng phẳng! Các groms không thể lướt và họ phát điên. Lo bị bắt khi cha cô cho phép cô trở lại trong căn hộ áp mái. Fin phát hiện ra rằng Thuyền trưởng Ron đang làm gì đó.